


I just miss ya

by thecasualking1



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecasualking1/pseuds/thecasualking1
Summary: Cordelia has been working too much lately and Misty misses her.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	I just miss ya

Cordelia looked up, as the swamp witch floated into her office. Misty was in one of her shorter dresses, and completely barefoot. The supreme gulped at the sight of the younger woman's creamy thighs.   
“Can I help you?” Cordelia asked, snapping out of her brief reverie.   
“Mmmmmh,” Misty hummed, sitting on the desk right in front of Cordelia, reaching for her hands. Cordelia rubbed the tops of the younger womans hands affectionately looking up into her eyes curiously.   
“You ok?” The supreme asked, sightly worried by the girls unusual silence.   
Misty looked back at Cordelia from their hands in her lap, “Yeah, I just miss ya.”   
“Oh, I’m so sorry baby, I’ve just had so much paperwork and-”   
She was cut off by the wild blondes soft lips connecting with her own. She sighed into the kiss, all tension ebbing out of her shoulders. The swamp witch deepened their kiss, moving completely onto the supremes lap. Cordelia tangled her hands into the blonde curls tied back by a messy ponytail.   
The older witch broke the kiss, both panting slightly. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately, I missed you too,”   
Misty’s eyes flitted back to her lips, “Oh shut up,” She breathed out before crashing their heads back together with even more passion than before. Misty's fingers fumbled on the buttons of cordelia's blouse, causing the older witch to smile into the kiss. “We’re a little needy today aren’t we,” The supreme teased in a husky tone.   
Misty just grunted in response, moving on to pepper hot kisses onto Cordelia's neck. Both of the witches startled at a sharp rap on the door. Misty looked up at Cordelia eyes wide, the older witch chuckled calling out, “One second,” Before buttoning her shirt back up as Misty moved off of her lap awkwardly. Cordelia stood up pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriends lips, before moving to open the door. The supreme dealt with the student quickly, closing the door after her and turning back to her Misty on her chair. “I believe we were doing something before we were interrupted, weren’t we?” Cordelia asked, giggling lightly at the rapt expression on the swamp witches face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I literally don't know how to write but yeah. I hope you have a great day.


End file.
